


Luna 'Loony' Lovegood

by sassbot123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbot123/pseuds/sassbot123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a few parts of OOTP from Luna's PoV that I originally wrote as English coursework (that's why it's so short, we had a word limit of about 600)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna 'Loony' Lovegood

‘’Loony Lovegood’’ Yes, of course I heard Ginny say it, I just didn’t show it. I know most people call me that so it didn’t really bother me. I was a little annoyed by the way Hermione spoke about The Quibbler. Surprised, too, what with her SPEW or whatever she called it and her always trying to help people and be a good person so, for what I know of her, it seemed a little out of character. Or saying it so rudely, at least, I know she doesn’t believe in ‘’made-up nonsense’’ like Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. As for the nickname, I don’t really mind it, honestly, I just don’t think it’s very creative considering it was made by Ravenclaws. We are the house of wit, knowledge and creativity after all.  
I didn’t really like the way they all looked at each other when I told Harry that I could see the Thestrals too and that he’s just as sane as I am. I know I’m different to them but I know I’m not insane. I guess I was reading The Quibbler upside down, at least as far as they could tell. The Thestrals are real though, they’re mentioned in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

…………………………………………………………

There’s 25 of us, other than Harry, Ron and Hermione, in the DA. I counted it when Hermione was talking during the first meeting at the Hog’s Head. There’s no Slytherins though. I think Draco Malfoy has convinced them that Harry’s no good. 25’s not that many. It was nice of Hermione to think I’m trustworthy enough to be a member. She doesn’t agree with most of my beliefs, but I know she appreciates that I believe Harry is telling the truth.  
I enjoy being in the DA; it’s almost like having friends. People are friendly there and some people have started talking to me outside the meetings. Ginny talks to me when we have lessons with the Gryffindors and when she sees me in the Great Hall. Cho talks to me in the common room sometimes as well.

…………………………………………………………

I imagine it may have bruised Hermione’s pride a little to have to ask for help from The Quibbler. She likes to say that it’s all made-up nonsense. It’s not though. Harry’s interview with Rita Skeeter went well, he was able to tell the truth of what happened during the Triwizard Tournament. I think people are starting to believe him a bit more now. That edition sold well and Dad even had to make a second print run. Everybody at school is talking about it, especially after Professor Umbridge banned it. 

…………………………………………………………

Maybe I should have put up signs for my stolen stuff before the day we left but, as I told Harry, I always get them back. Well, for the past three years at least. I don't really like that my things get taken every year, but at least I get them back. I know others think I'm a bit odd, but I don't really understand why that's such problem for some people, I'm just being myself.   
''… has anyone you've known ever died?''  
I've been waiting or him to ask that for a while. Ever since he found out that I can see Thestrals too.   
''Yes''. I don't see the point in beating around the bush. Of course I told him simply.  
I saw my mother die. She was a wonderful woman, an extraordinary witch. I do miss her, a lot. I simply don't want to upset myself by thinking about it. Besides, I have Dad and the DA. That's enough for me.


End file.
